


The Fear Of Loss

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Background Character Death, Gen, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, mentions of canon story line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of a little mixed up, just a really quick little thing.</p></blockquote>





	The Fear Of Loss

\---

Not many people know it, but Tim is immune to Scarecrow’s fear gas.

It isn’t something he’s proud of, or something he likes to brag about. But it had saved his life more times than he would like to admit.

It would be impressive, Tim thinks, if the reasons behind his immunity weren’t so dark, so depressing. So bad and depressingly final.

 It would, no should have been impressive. Well, it would have if it was something to brag about, to claim as an accomplishment. But it isn’t.

When Red Robin is on a joint patrol with Nightwing and Robin while Batman is off planet. They are surprised.

Dick looks at him from where he had been restrained in the cave medical wing, (he had tried to jump from the warehouse roof top, trying to catch people that weren’t there), and he is surprised. The fear had died down and now the cure was starting to take effect. He doesn’t know how Tim managed to get both him and Damian back to the cave. But he doesn’t ask, he doesn’t think he wants to find out.

Tim is watching them as Damian sits up spitting curses in languages that should have been lost in time, bandages cover sores and scrapes that sting and burn, (he had tried to claw at his skin, screaming about his control and not wanting to lose himself.)

Damian grumbles, he had already stopped trembling as the fear died down; he looks over at Tim, still dresses as Red Robin.  He scowls at his adopted _brother._

“How are _you_ immune, _Drake?”_ He spits Tim’s name, still angry and bitter about things that he won’t tell people about.

Dick scowls at the way his little brother speaks, but he doesn’t tell him to stop, not to take that tone with Tim, he simply sits round shooting a disapproving look at Damian.

Tim stares back at the little Robin; Dick is silent and watches on. He wants to know too, even if he doesn’t really want to know as well.

He feels conflicted; does he really want to know?

Really?

(Yes, no, maybe?)

The silence surrounds them, dark and threatening and humming with the possibility of being broken by an answer.

Damian gives an angry huff before getting to his feet and shakily heading towards the changing rooms.

Tim turns to Dick and he smiles, it’s a smile that gives Dick goose bumps on his arms and makes the part of his brain still clouded from the gas scream. Tim turns and walks away.

Dick just sits, his mind still screaming at him, but now it’s screaming about why Tim isn’t effected by the gas.

Tim is immune to the Scarecrows fear gas.

He used to be afraid to lose what he loves, who he loves.

He doesn’t have to be afraid of that happening now, he’s lost everything and now there is nothing left for him to lose.

(Mom, Dad, Bruce, Bart, Steph, Kon, Robin _,_ Robin, _Robin.)_

_(They are all gone.)_

_(They are dead and gone and it hurts so, so much.)_

_(Bruce came back, but dont hope. Its bad to hope.)_

_(Hopeing means that there is something to lose.)_

_(Tim doesnt want that. False hope. So he leaves it be. He doesnt have anything to hold on to.)_

_(He has no hope.)_

 

Tim has nothing left to lose.

 ---

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a little mixed up, just a really quick little thing.


End file.
